<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superman Likes Boys by PROUDPERV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393103">Superman Likes Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROUDPERV/pseuds/PROUDPERV'>PROUDPERV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute Kids, Extremely Underage, First Time, Grooming, Kissing, M/M, Pedophilia, Perversion, Rimming, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROUDPERV/pseuds/PROUDPERV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Cavill is a dirty pedo who likes young boys nursing on his fat, veiny cock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Dylan Sprayberry/Cooper Timberline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Superman Likes Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry Cavill couldn't believe it. He was on top of the world. He was cast as Superman, the superhero of superheroes. The public were going through a superhero craze at the moment and he knew that such a role was going to catapult him to superstardom. As he looked at himself in his costume, in his trailer on set, Henry smiled happily to himself. He flexed his impressive upper body muscles and loved the way the fabric bulged and stretched to try and contain his superior body.</p><p>"I am so hot" he thought to himself as his cock twitched, gearing up to get hard for no other reason than because Henry was perving over his own muscles. Moving his hands up, Henry unbuttoned the clasp holding his costume in place, at the top of his back, and marvelled as it fell open, revealing his hard body. His pecs glistened with sweat, his abs bulged with power and his biceps bounced like footballs in his arms. Henry loved his own body. But as his cock got even harder, confined still confined inside the lower half of his costume, Henry chuckled at the one thing that got him harder than his own body.</p><p>Boys.</p><p>Henry had known since he was a teen that he had a predilection for young boys. Their smooth skin, innocent smiles and wide eyes made them easy targets for a man who knew what boys liked. Boys liked being complimented, being made to feel special and being allowed to see or do things that would be frowned upon by adults. Henry was dirty pedo, and he absolutely loved it.</p><p>Disturbed from his thoughts by a knock at the door, Henry quickly re-fastened his costume and head towards set. On his way, his heart skipped a beat. Two boys were on set and talking to the director.</p><p>As the director saw Henry arriving, he called him over and made to introduce the two boys.</p><p>"Henry, I'd like you to meet your young selves! This is Cooper Timberline who plays Clark at ten, and this is Dylan Sprayberry, who plays Clark at thirteen."</p><p>Henry quickly smiled at both boys, beaming wide.</p><p>"Nice to meet you guys! Isn't this all so exciting? I'm sure you'll both be great in the film."</p><p>The director smiled too, he was pleased Henry seemed happy to work with kids. So many celebrities would bitch and moan at even the suggestion of it.</p><p>"Actually Henry, I'm glad we bumped in to you. I was hoping you could sit down with the boys here alone and talk them through some 'Clark actions' so that we can show you're all the same character through some simple things like head or arm movements, or the way you say things. What do you think?"</p><p>Henry could have kissed the director. He'd just given him an excuse to spend some alone time with two gorgeous boys.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, that'll be great. How about right now?" Henry suggested.</p><p>"Perfect," the director replied, "take them back to your trailer and I'll send a runner round later."</p><p>As the director walked off, Henry turned to the two boys and beamed, "come on guys," walking back the way he came.</p><p>All three were soon settled at the trailer and had been talking for some time. Henry was doing all he could to learn as much about the boys as possible. He was also taking the time to check them out.</p><p>Cooper was ten, with short blonde hair (he'd wear a wig for the filming), a cheeky smile, a little bit of puppy fat in his cheeks and pale green eyes. He was cute as a button. Dylan on the other hand was 13, nearly 14 and already had movie star good looks. His muscles were developing nicely and his green eyes sparkled out from a floppy dark fringe. He was older than Henry might usually look at, but he was too hot to ignore. Henry wanted both boys, and he was going to get them.</p><p>Henry was still in his Superman costume. The trailer was getting quite stuffy, unbeknownst to the boys, Henry had turned the heating on the way in, and all three had the shine of sweat to their faces.</p><p>Henry reached up and without saying anything undid his costume again,  letting his muscular body out for the boys to see. Cooper didn't seem to care, he continued chattering on in his high pitched voice, but Henry noticed Dylan trying to look without looking and smiled inwardly. It was always easier when they admired his big body. Now he just needed to get Cooper interested.</p><p>Feigning a yawn, Henry raised his arms, his wet pits coming in to view. As he did this, he flexed, making his muscles pop and grow. Cooper finally noticed and was star struck by the biggest man he had ever seen.</p><p>"Wow Henry," he said, "your muscles are so big, aren't they so big Dylan? I wish I had muscles like that, mine are all small, here look."</p><p>And with that Cooper took off his shirt and showed his little boy muscles. At ten he was still carrying a little bit of puppy fat and looked so cute trying to emulate Henry. Henry smiled at him and stood up, moving over the boy and posing next to him. Cooper giggled and touched Henry's pecs, right by the nipples. When Henry didn't stop him, he moved both hands up to touch the huge muscles and Henry was soon laughing along, as his cock strained in his briefs under his costume.</p><p>"Hey Dylan, why don't you show us what sort of muscles you have?" Cooper asked innocently.</p><p>Dylan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here was Henry Cavill, Superman himself, standing before him with his top off letting a little boy play with his muscles. That was weird wasn't it?</p><p>Wouldn't some people even suggest it was wrong? His mom had warned him about casting couches and funny directors, but she'd never said anything about other actors and anyway, they were only playing. Dylan needed to stop being so hung up on what his mom might say. He was nearly 14. Time to act like it. He pulled off his own shirt.</p><p>Henry liked what he saw. Dylan had faint abs coming in and decent arms, but his beat revealed feature was his perky little nipples. Henry liked boy nipples. He liked to chew on them and make boys groan from his manipulations. As Henry flexed some more, and Cooper giggles, Dylan edged over and started to touch Henry's muscles himself. He knew that touching another guy was a bit weird, but he couldn't help himself. The muscles were so big, so amazing, so.... hot?</p><p>Did he really just think that? He was straight, wasn't he? If he was, why did he find Henry's muscles so hot? Why was his teen dick getting hard looking at Henry's awesome ripped body? Was he gay after all? And why was Henry looking at him like that?</p><p>Henry had noticed that Dylan had a hard on. Indicating with his head, and crooked smile, Henry made Dylan blush the deepest crimson ever when it finally clicked with Dylan was Henry was indicating. As he tried to look anywhere but at Henry, he couldn't help but notice the huge bulge in Henry's costumes. Did he had a hard on too? Dylan looked at the bulge, then up at Henry, then back down again. Henry smiled. So did Dylan. An understanding had flown between them in that moment. The adult pedo, the curious, possibly gay teen - an understanding between men and boys that dated back millennia. But what both Henry and Dylan didn't know was that Cooper knew of that understanding. Back home, since he was seven, he'd been molested by his teacher and he knew all about man cock and where it needed to go in slutty little gay boys, which his teacher constantly informed him he was. So Cooper used an old trick. He reached for Henry's abs, to continue playing their touching game, only to 'slip' and end up with a handful of Henry's bulge.</p><p>Both Henry and Dylan looked straight at Cooper, who just squeezed Henry's bulge and smiled.</p><p>Henry couldn't believe his luck. Of all the boys that could have been hired he gets a curious teen and a kid whose clearly been used before. Truly someone was smiling on him.</p><p>Henry shucked free of the rest of his costume, revealing the red briefs underneath. It amused him that even though the costume didn't have them anymore, he still wore them. Cooper was right there as soon as the bulging briefs were revealed, running his little ten year old hands over the huge bulge pushing the briefs out. Cooper loved playing with man dick. His teacher had seduced him at just the right age and had already shared him around, so Cooper was very experienced for being only a young boy. Dylan on the other hand was just boggling at the site. His eyes were wide and his dick unmistakably hard in the tight boxer briefs he wore under his skinny jeans. He couldn't believe that seeing a kid so young playing with man so big and muscular was turning him on so much, but he nearly came in his pants when Cooper reached out and started rubbing his bulge too. Cooper didn't just want man cock, he wanted teen dick too.</p><p>Henry decided it was time everyone got naked, and said as much. The boys eagerly agreed and soon they were stood before Henry in just their underpants. Dylan wore black boxer briefs, which Henry noted were nicely tented. He instructed Dylan to take them down, which Dylan did, revealing a nice hard 5 inch cock with a neat but barely grown in bush of pubes. His balls were still hairless and his thighs showed only a hint of extra hair. Henry nodded with approval and licked his lips. Cooper was next, stepping quickly out of his superman underoos, revealing a little boy dick, smooth and sweet, and hard as a railroad spike. Without waiting to be asked or ordered, Cooper reached out, grabbed Dylan teen cock and engulfed it in his sweet mouth. Dylan moaned in pleasure and Henry felt his dick twitch at the sight of a curious teen boy being taught the pleasures of pedo sex. Henry wondered if this experience was going to birth the world a new pedo, who, like him, would grow and develop loving little boys and their hairless cocks and firm tight butts. He hoped so.</p><p>He stepped forward, pulling his briefs down as he went, revealing his massive tool. It was as built as the rest of him, and was easily nine, if not ten inches. Walking slowly forward, and stepping up on to a nearby couch he shocked Dylan from his near catatonic state of pleasure by nudging his cock towards the boy's face. The 13 year old opened his mouth and let the head of the massive man cock slide in. Henry sighed; his cock was where it belonged, inside a young boy. Dylan wasn't at all experience and gagged and spluttered, but that just made it more arousing to Henry who pushed forward and drew back, essentially fucking the teen mouth in front of him. While he was sucking, Dylan was being sucked. Cooper looked up and saw the massive cock moving in and out of Dylan's mouth and knew he wanted it. It was the biggest he had ever seen. His teacher back at home had one just a bit bigger than Dylan. Cooper stopped sucking Dylan and moved up to lick at the shaft of Henry's dick as it slipped in to Dylan's mouth. Before long the two boys were slobbering over the massive man tool as Henry tweaked his nipples and groaned at the feeling of two boys licking his prick. Cooper opened wide and took the dick in his little ten year old mouth and really went to town.</p><p>Dylan decided that he needed to get better at sucking dick, and how better than to practice on a small one, so he went down and started sucking Cooper. Henry couldn't believe what he was seeing - a hot and horny teen boy sucking off a little pre-teen. It was the stuff of pedo legend.</p><p>Cooper was enjoying sucking Henry's cock, but he wanted more. His little boy hole itched with desire. He knew he wanted to try and take Henry's massive prong up his tight little hole. He may not have been a virgin, but he'd never had one that big. He smiled up at Henry, lips clamped around henry's helmet slowly suctioning as he pulled off. Henry looked quizzically down at the little boy, as he also pulled himself free from Dylan's sucking. But Henry was soon smiling as Cooper lay on his back, pulled his legs up and presented his boy hole to the ravenous, well-muscled pedo before him.</p><p>Henry grabbed Dylan and pushed him to his knees. Dylan just went with it.</p><p>"Get him ready" Henry demanded, pushing Dylan towards Cooper's hole. Dylan almost tried to fight away from it. Sucking a dick was one thing, but licking butthole?</p><p>No!</p><p>He had to draw the line somewhere.... didn't he? Henry wasn't giving him the choice. He pushed Dylan's head like it was nothing until he was smooshing it in to the tiny little boy bum. Dylan stuck out his tongue and licked. It didn't taste bad. There was something there, some taste, kinda bitter but not bad and so he went to town, really licking the boys crack, concentrating on getting as much spit in to the hole as possible. Cooper was in heaven, and Henry wasn't far behind. As the sight before him got almost too much, he pushed Dylan quite roughly out of the way and pushed straight in to the tiny boy hole. Cooper nearly passed out. It hurt so much, but his tiny little hole wanted to take it all. He grunted and groaned as Henry fucked in to him.</p><p>"That's it you little whore, take it from Superman," Henry crowed, "Superman loves little boys, he loves their tight little butts, their sticky holes and he loves to fuck his super cream deep inside." The part of Henry that was nothing more than pedo lust gestured to Dylan, who was watching and wanking, to fill Cooper's mouth. Dylan happily obliged.</p><p>Henry Cavill was balls deep inside a ten year old boy, while facing him a 13 year old teen feed the same boy his dick. Henry reached out and grabbed Dylan's hands, bringing them up to his massive pecs and getting the boy to pinch and flick his sensitive nipples. Henry was in pedo heaven. Fucking furiously, he could feel that every thrust pushed Cooper onto Dylan's dick even more. Bending down, but still thrusting away, he tipped back Dylan's head and kissed the teen deeply. The bonding of muscle man, teen heartthrob and cute boy was almost complete. With a final thrust from each end, Henry and Dylan both came together. Dylan flooded the little boy's mouth with his small load of watery teen cum, while at the other end Henry pumped a good 8 spurts of thick man cum deep inside his pedo plaything. As he pulled out with a plop, leaving Cooper groaning gently he reached around Dylan and pawed at his teen butt.</p><p>"Next time, it's your turn" Henry whispered to Dylan, who felt his cock twitch at just thought of taking Superman's cock inside him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>